


How did you survive for this long on your own?!

by barbika1508



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbika1508/pseuds/barbika1508
Summary: Basically, a series of events led Y/N and Rafe to meet at random places, and all the times they've met they've disliked one another right from the beginning but by the third time, things started to shift.





	1. Visit to the library

**Author's Note:**

> F/N – Friends Name, //example// means the conversation is done over a phone.
> 
> I found this on my hard drive from the time I was hardcore into Uncharted. I got some pieces missing, so I edited the story filled out some blanks but I’m too lazy to rewrite some parts so eff it, I’m posting this as a piece as it is. Better than rotting alone on my hard drive. Also, I wrote this 2 years ago! It’s not written properly as English isn’t my first language and at that time I was still learning how to write properly so heads up.

 Glancing left and right I quickly calculate the distance from the cars on both sides of the road that are approaching me. In the end I just sprint forward across the road, making it safely onto the other side ignoring the honking from one of the cars that passes by too fast for it to be considering the restriction for this area. Shaking my head, I tug out my phone that’s been beeping the moment I moved. Reading the message in the group chat from one of my close friends I tuck the device back inside and make my way towards my destination. Unlike my friend that’s taking the day off, I’m remaining to be productive as the finally deadline is approaching.

And what I need is information, which you can’t always get legitimate on the internet. Plus buying books is something unnecessary for only one piece of info, so that’s why I’m heading towards the NY main library skipping up the stairs, to get what I need for certain.

Readjusting the strap of my shoulder bag, I smile at the guy that holds the doors open for me, as I slip inside the warmer heated space. It’s autumn and slowly but surely enough winter is going to come. Cold freezing weather. Not looking that much forward for it. Good thing we’re leaving in 2 weeks to more tropical places but most importantly; weather!

I smile politely to the girls, and older women and the reception as I know some. I used to spend most of my days at the library and hunt down rare books with all of them at least once a month when I was in college. Now that was like a treasure hunt sometimes and a real task.

But now I fairly know some of the places in the library so I make my way to the engineering section first. Not many people are gathered here. It’s not that unusual it’s one o’clock either the students still have classes or they’re eating somewhere or either my favorite activity; sleep.

It doesn’t take me much time to, pile up at least 5 different books. And I don’t even find the right one yet. So, I walk over to the big empty table in this section and place my stuff onto it for the moment being. With my phone in hand, because I found the title of the book online I start to look up and down, across the shelves. After a while a movement catches my attention. Looking up I restrain myself from making any kind of a facial expression. What are the fucking odds?!??!??

His steps falter as he slows down visibly but he is still walking forward step after step forward.

‘’You’ve got to be kidding me.’’ I speak freely ‘’You are stalking me!’’ I accuse him which makes him frown as he now steps more determined forward.

‘’Look who’s talking! You’re stalking me!’’ he states back but goes towards the table where my books are and places his own there, meanwhile I follow after my irritation raising.

‘’I was here first which means you’re stalking me!’’ I state childishly to which he raises an eyebrow

‘’You were here first? What are you 5?’’ he replies a smile coming to his lips while I fume, instead.

‘’Fuck off then. I came here for something, just leave me be.’’ I snap waving my hand in dismiss and turn towards the books again showing him my back.

‘’Don’t hurt that pretty little head of yours.’’ He replies back sarcastically. I glare at the books before me, not even fully reading the titles of them, just pretending to be busy for the moment. Who does he thing he is?

Oh, yeah, a rich asshole who was handed a fortune and everything he desired on a fucking silver platter. That pretentious prick. He doesn’t know the effort you actually have to put into a business, to have to learn complicated things by yourself without any kind of help.  And again this is like thre third time I’ve just stumbled upon him! First the art gallery (I was scoping out the territory for a potential painting that I like and want and still am yet to steal), and the second time was at a underground party trying to get good deal for guns, and intel of course. He was just there and totally ruined everything leaving us both dry. I really don’t need to listen to his sarcasm or watch his pretentious handsome annoying face!

I shake my head to myself and look up at the title of the book again. No luck.  Sighing in defeat I glance at my right to see the head librarian Miss Montenegro walking over. She looks overly excited with a big proud tight-lipped smile. And she’s holding a book.

‘’Miss Montenegro.’’ I greet her while she reaches me and simply hands over the book that she covered with the cloth.

‘’Miss L/N. I finally found what you’ve been looking for. It has taken some time, a month yes but because of that you’ve initiated a project to reconstruct the librarian system we currently have.’’ She says proudly while my eyes widen, and I look down to uncover the book. I can’t help but to try and ignore the stare that’s burning holes into us, and curious ears that are most likely listening. But I decide to ignore him the moment I look at the book. I can’t help but to let out brief whistle. (Because whistling indoors is bad luck don’t do it)

‘’You have it after all.’’ I add pleased glancing up from the book at the 40-year-old that is basically buzzing with excitement ‘’Thank you for looking for it.’’ I offer a kind smile itching to just read it and go over the information it contains.

‘’Miss L/N there is a business proposition we’ve had in mind.’’ She states catching me off guard ‘’But we’ll have to wait for my superiors and they’re word.’’ She adds to which I nod having somewhat of an idea what she wants from me. During my travels over the years I’ve stumbled on artifacts, paintings, books. I’m a thief okay I’m not ashamed of it, but I hate when nations steal from one another and if I happen to stumble upon stuff I’m not that enthusiastic about I make sure that the things, are returned to the right institution’s. Which is why I’ve made a few donations to the library. (Not going to mention also stole from them, because minor detail pff)

‘’I understand. Thank you for considering me.’’ I add on and we both hear the not so silent and suitable snort coming from the guy that’s settled on the table on my right. Glancing at him, his eyes are glued down to his phone, books set at the side.

‘’It’s all thanks to you after all.’’ The librarian says quieter smiling and takes back the cloth ‘’Now I shall leave you in peace to study over your new treasure.’’ She winks at me and starts to back away.

‘’Thank you.’’ I call in a whisper like manner, while she nods and turns around starting to walk away properly. So now I walk over to the table, and to my stuff. I glance around quickly to see if there is anywhere else to sit and be completely alone. But either the tables are all occupied or at least two or three people are settled behind one. So, I settle myself down on the spot I picked in the beginning. Glancing up curiously at the billionaire sitting as far away from me as possible, his eyes are settled on the book I’m still holding. But his eyes dart up instead meeting my own.

‘’That was a rather quick business deal, made.’’ He states straightening up and even narrows his eyes at me, while I place my bag on the other seat and start to pull out my laptop.

‘’I agree.’’ I reply simply, opening the device that immediately comes to life while I put the books aside and pull the notebook before me, moving my fingers in a manner so they crack.

‘’Ugh do you have to do that?’’ Rafe complains immediately. This time I don’t even spare him a glance and open my notebook getting ready to fall into work mode.

‘’There are plenty of other free spaces in this whole establishment. Leave.’’ I simply bite back opening the book about security systems wanting to get the hard work done first so I can enjoy the fun part later. I’m not even sure if he says anything back, because my mind has already started to concentrate on the words and numbers that I’m writing down now and then as I look around the pages finding exactly what I need.

It isn’t until I’m done with everything and have moved on onto the book I got from the librarian having only gotten to page 4, that my phone starts vibrating. Blinking absently, I feel some sort of heaviness fall onto my shoulders as I tare my eyes away from the book and, my mind to register the real world. Its easy to get lost in books. Pulling my phone from my pocket I stare at my friend’s grinning face on the screen.

**//Yeah? //** I answer in a flat tone, staring at the wood of the table. I feel drained.

**//You fell into the void, didn’t you? //** he asks me instead of a greeting making me look up absently, my thoughts actually blank for a solid moment. The void he calls it whenever I fall deep into something a book, a movie, or a videogame because I just blank out and can’t hear or register anything outside my thoughts for some time. But I notice books, more books stacked, on the opposite side of me. But there is no Rafe in sight. Did someone new come here?

**//I don’t…what…what do you want? //** I ask straightening up my bones shifting, which make me groan as I lean back into the chair. But my friend only chuckles on the other side. My body is kind of sore, I’ve been sitting in the same position for too long…yet again!

**//Its dinner time smart ass. Chloe’s been asking if you’ll come back to the base soon. Your treat tonight! //** he replies back as I look down at my notes, but I can only see the shapes and lines the few sketches I made here and there.

**//Some friends you are. I should murder you and then just get a burger or something. It will cost less. //** I reply back in the same monotone voice joking obviously. I don’t even jump when suddenly a hand reaches before me, and a water bottle is being placed on the wood above my notebook. I absently look up at Rafe. So, he is still here. He is watching me with a serious expression, but also curiosity, the right side of his lips is tugging up into a smile.

**//When you say it like that, you make it sound believable. //** F/N replies back.

**//Oh, you better believe it. //** I reply watching as Rafe settles down behind the desk his eyes focused on the water bottle he’s opening up. He discharged his jacket behind the chair he is sitting on and is only in a black long-sleeved t-shirt, that hugs his torso perfectly. He’s a muscular guy, huh. There are more books around him but I also notice…my spare notebook? And pen? When did that happen?

**//Okay Murder she wrote, I’m leaving you alone. But I’m ordering the food soon so come back at before 8 or I’m telling Chloe she can take your precious car for a spin! //**

**//The hell? //** I straighten up glaring at the notebook before me eyes going to the weird doddle of a skeleton dressed into a roman armor I made. My car isn’t supposed to be tempered with I actually built it from scratch and he knows I’m very touchy about it!

**//OH yeah you heard me. You got a solid reason to come back, within a safe hour. //** he replies back overly cheerful. ****

**//F/N I swear…//**

**//It’s because I care about you Y/N what are friends for your welcome I’ll see you soon bye!!! //** and with that he hangs up. I glare down at my phone that shows the caller ended the line. I let out a sigh, and place my phone down flat on the wooden table. I reach forward for the water bottle.

‘’Thanks.’’ I reply as I quickly take a big sip. I didn’t even notice how thirsty I gotten.

‘’No problem.’’ Rafe replies back watching me with a small smile, as he’s leaning back against the chair more comfortably.

‘’What are you working on?’’ I ask him bluntly rolling the cap back on as he lets out a sigh and runs his fingers through his gelled hair.

‘’You wouldn’t understand even if I described it.’’ He shakes his head, while I lean up and glance over at his notes and books.

‘’Jeeps?’’ I ask raising an eyebrow ‘’A 4 by 4???’’ I add on to which he looks at me now.

‘’Yes. I’m planning a trip of sorts, so I’m doing research.’’ He replies shortly back while I hum and shrug sitting back down comfortably.

‘’The ones with wrenches are usually always in handy. For multiple things. I’m guessing you’re going somewhere exotic as you picked up this type of a jeep, so the hook, take it. And take the one that has a 9x9 suspenders, and at least a V4 jeep motor. They do drink like beasts but they’ll get you to impossible places for sure.’’ I ramble on, straightening up and grab my pen now, flipping over a page of my own notebook, but then I point the pen up stopping him from speaking as I’m faster this time ‘’And don’t under any circumstances get the bullshit rumor of an “titanium” enforced body! As good as it sounds it total bullshit! Only the army, special forces use them…rarely.’’ With that I end my rant and look back to my laptop clicking away to shut it off. Silence passes between us for a brief moment.

‘’You’re talking from experience.’’ Rafe states making me glance up at his hardened expression ‘’Like you’ve been using a car like that.’’ He adds to which I shrug again.

‘’I’m an engineer I know cars, and technology it’s kinda my thing.’’ I reply shutting the laptop off but I don’t miss the surprised look on his face, how his eyebrows raise up ‘’What didn’t think a girl like me could have something like a degree?’’ I snap at him stuffing my laptop into my bag.

‘’Whow hostility.’’ He replies with a chuckle as I look up at him with a glare while he raises his hands up in surrender ‘’I just didn’t think you had a degree already. What are you barely 20?’’ he asks me making me grin widely instead as I lean back into the chair.

‘’Barely 25 actually.’’ I reply back instead to which he looks again surprised the always cool and mysteriously hard expression not contained anymore ‘’I’ve finished high school at my blooming age of 17, MIT from engineering at 22 and I got another degree on renaissance art.’’ I say glaring back ‘’I’m supposed to be what people call a prodigy.’’ I add on scoffing.

‘’Supposed to be?’’ he asks curiously leaning forward now. I have his full attention.

‘’I also besides all that don’t like to be ordered around.’’ I reply lifting my chin up as I straighten in the chair once more ‘’So the prodigy, fell through and apart when some people wanted to use me.’’ I reply rolling the blue pen in between my fingers. But he nods instead in an understanding manner.

‘’Parents?’’ he asks, but I narrow my eyes.

‘’Why are you suddenly so curious?’’ I reply back ‘’You are the one who doesn’t want to do anything with me.’’ I reply back a bit too harshly to which he nods stiffly and glances away, lips going in a thin line.

‘’You keep repeating those words.’’ He replies back.

‘’Yes, well you were very clear, and vocal about it.’’ I say back, as I turn down to the notebook, pulling my own forward to cross off some things, I notice are mistakes. He was harsh at our second meeting, accused me being a spy of sorts. My friend told me he’s no joke, Chloe even got for a second serious but today he’s different a bit.

‘’Yes, well the circumstances made me change my mind. Slightly.’’ He replies which makes me look up at him instead. He is gripping onto his own phone that he’s holding in his right hand. I can hear how it cracks on one side which makes me frown. His other hand is hidden under the table but, I don’t miss the frustration he’s going through. But he’s holding back.

‘’Ha.’’ I let out simply and lean onto my right hand as I keep looking at him. He remains staring at some point before him for a few seconds until he timidly looks up at me anger vanishing.

‘’What?’’ he snaps at me, fully on glaring now.

‘’You’re strange.’’ I state to which his lips go in a thin line ‘’It’s not a bad thing, dude. I’m the weird one usually.’’ I smile finally and let my hand fall. He lets out a chuckle.

‘’Could say that again.’’ He agrees with me, making me shrug.

‘’See?’’ I reply and look down at my notebook falling silent. I start to scribble and redraw a sketch of a of a map that the book is mentioning roughly describing it, just enjoying the momentary peace and silence. Glancing up Rafe is as well attempting to focus back on his work. He is succeeding. He’s back in that serious brooding and kinda grumpy cat looking sort of mood. I don’t miss the way his eyes rank over the small words written in the big heavy books before him, and how with ease and with a perfect hand writing he takes notes. My guess they’re very detailed.

And now I look down at my own. The sketches are everywhere on the page that I’m on, and my handwriting is basically as if I’m a first grader honestly. And I write everywhere not at all even. It is just a plain mess. Chaos. But to me I understand everything and I follow everything I did till now.

‘’My parents died when I was 20.’’ He suddenly speaks up. That sentence makes my eyes snap up at him immediately as I freeze in my spot. But he’s not looking up. He’s loosely holding his pen, and is staring at the book still ‘’They’ve left me they’re company behind, a whole empire. I’ve got a degree from Business management/ communication, and history all from Harvard.’’ He shuts up now, and after a moment looks up at me as I quietly stare at him. To anyone else I think he looks like he is mad or something. He is glaring at me. But I see how vulnerable he is in this right very moment. He…I didn’t peg him as a person who easily talks about himself, he is probably a very private person. Which being rich and well losing his parents; I understand why he wants to be private. But I’m surprised and honestly confused of why he trusted me with something like this.

Yet I offer a small smile back ‘’History?’’ I ask ‘’I wanted to study history. But what I’m passionate about are the mythologies, and Greek, Romans, Egyptian so on. The other stuff, not important.’’ I explain briefly waving my hand along. And I get back a genuine laugh instead. It isn’t loud or anything, I didn’t say something that’s that funny, but it’s an easy laugh that lights up his features for the first time, his mix of brown and blue eyes not so cold anymore.

‘’You can’t just go study specific things; I mean you can but you need to lay down the ground work first.’’ He chuckles and slouches back again. He’s actually relaxed.

‘’Yeah but…I didn’t want to so I…eh I’m lazy….’’ I whine letting my head fall forward onto the table to which he chuckles.

‘’Well that’s your problem.’’ He slows down chuckling while I look at him through the strands of my hair that is covering my face.

‘’Eh, I got my hands full anyway. More school will wait.’’ I reply straightening up brushing my hands together briefly. My phone starts to vibrate now, making louder noise than it should so I quickly pick it up, frowning. It’s 8.30. shit. F/N’s gonna kill me.

‘’Ah shit.’’ I swear locking the screen of my phone and reach forward for the books, starting to close them.

‘’Something wrong?’’ Rafe asks straightening up.

‘’Yes, I have to go.’’ I whine frowning as I pile up the 5 books I gathered from before and then hesitantly look at the book I was so excited about ‘’It sucks.’’ I state and look at him with a pout ‘’I was just getting to the best parts!’’

‘’Why don’t you just take it home?’’ he asks and starts to close his own books, while I stand up instead pulling my bag onto the chair I was sitting on to start to stuff my things in it.

‘’It was a gift to the library, it’s like one of the rarest books ever and they are still looking into it themselves here, so I can’t really. Plus, buying it…I have like 5 dollars.’’ I snort smirking ‘’I am poor.’’ I add chuckling to myself closing off my bag, while he stands straight too his books gathered together as well, my small notebook still before him. I doodled over the front page and back so the illustrations are just something abstract with my name written in a graphite manner on the front.

‘’Well you are going to work for them.’’ He reminds me as I take the flannel that I discharged earlier and pull it on. It’s night time it’s going to be cool.

‘’Eh. I’m good with the fact that they’ve found it and have it. It will take me longer to study it, properly but I’ll get there.’’ I reply slipping my bag over me. I watch silently and suitably as he pulls on his jacket and slips the medium sized notebook into his pocket of the jacket along with my pen. When did this happen? He’s not the type to just take something from people as pretentious as he is. Maybe in my haze I said yes for him to take it if he needs it. Figures I am deaf enough and brainless to the mundane things when I’m in my haze.

‘’You got everything you needed?’’ I ask as I walk around the table with the book in my hands leaving the rest behind, while he walks at my side, a bit slower that he’s used I notice immediately.

‘’Oh yes, more than I expected to.’’ He replies back a small smile on his lips as he looks forward before himself, hands in the pockets of his jacket, while I tighten my grip on my bag.

‘’I’m glad then.’’ I reply smiling back genuinely. His expression goes serious again but I turn forward still smiling as I’m pleased with where this day went, despite the first interaction and the thoughts that crossed my mind. We fall silent next to each other, while he walks normally I skip down the stairs practically. There are way more students now in the library despite the fact that it will close soon. But at least there isn’t a line at the reception of it.

‘’So, I’ll see you, when I see you?’’ I ask coming to a stop at the bottom as I step around him intended to head to return the book.

‘’I’ll walk you out.’’ He states, not leaving any room for argument.

‘’O-ok.’’ I say surprised at it, and start walking towards the reception. My phone starts to buzz again. Pulling it out F/N’s face is on the screen. I pull down the phone call on the screen and send a text to him ***Can’t talk, call you as soon as I can. *** and close it off.

‘’Already done for the day Miss L/N?’’ a younger girl asks as she gets up from her chair.

‘’Sadly yes. But I’ll be back.’’ I reply handing over reluctantly the book onto the counter. The girl chuckles and reaches for it taking it behind the desk.

‘’If only the day had more hours…’’ she trails off typing something into her computer while I nod and readjust the strap on my shoulder.

‘’Yeah. Well thank you for everything again. I’ll see you.’’ I bid my goodbye to her as she straightens up and grins back but blushes as her eyes dart to the bored looking Rafe that just stands there looking towards the exit his hands still in the pockets of his jacket.

‘’Have a good night Miss L/N, Mr. Adler.’’ She calls as we start walking. I’m surprised that she knows who he is, but I offer back a smile as he doesn’t even seem to notice that she greeted him a farewell. I glare up at him for a moment as we walk across the lobby. I take my time to think of a clever come back to scold him but also that I’d end up being in the right. Yet when we reach the front door, my phone starts to buzz again. Rafe looks at me now, his eyebrows furrowed a bit, as I reach down and watch as he opens it.

It’s F/N again. Walking outside I shiver as the air is much cooler than I thought it would be. Yet I press the answer bottom.

**//I’m alive! //** I say into the phone, while I hear soft music playing in the background. Glancing back, I see Rafe walk up next to me. He looks like he is in a bad mood again. What did upset him again?

**//Oh, am good to know? //** F/N asks confusing me as we walk slowly forward **//I just wanted to know your password for your amazon account. //** he replies to which I groan and come to a stop on top of the stairs of the library. Rafe turns to me now, watching me with some sort of intensity. I offer a small smile but glance forward at the small park before the library. It’s night time so it only makes the park look all the creepier.

**//Screw you. //** I state instead **//I’ll text you. //** I mutter looking down at my shoes, and kick midair once while F/N laughs.

**//Love you too!!!!//** he shouts making me frown as I lower the phone and end the call.

‘’Sorry for that.’’ I state glancing quickly through the many messages I got over the day, that I ignored. Which only make me frown more.

‘’Your boyfriend is persistent.’’ The man next to me states in a monotone voice, as we start walking down step after step. Looking up his jaw is set tight, as he’s glaring at something ahead.

‘’Pffff boyfriend.’’ I snort ‘’More like a pest.’’ I add smirking as I watch my step.

‘’Usually people get rid of pests as soon as they can.’’ He adds on making me grin.

‘’Oh, I tried.’’ I sigh but keep smiling as I feel his gaze on me. It falls silent for another moment making it a bit awkward for me.

‘’What about you? No girlfriend missing you??’’ I ask looking up at him.

‘’I’m always working so there is no one that would miss me or wait for me.’’ He replies back with a light tone. But it’s sad. Like he never had a serious relationship or someone that would wait for him. But I understand him.

‘’I feel you dude.’’ I reply as we reach the bottom of the stairs ‘’Nobody sticks around when your time doesn’t resolve around them 100% of your time.’’ I sigh looking away while his gaze is again burning holes into me ‘’Okay well then, this is it.’’ I grin and extend my hand forward to which he glances down at and up at me.

‘’You’re walking home?’’ he asks instead, making my hand falter slightly.

‘’Subway. I have 15 more minutes to take the last train back.’’ I reply ‘’A bit safer than walking at this time of the day. Or early night.’’ I glance up at the almost dark sky. I smile as I look at him now.

‘’I’m driving you home.’’ He states suddenly, and takes my hand and just tugs me forward.

‘’Wait what?!’’ I squeak, surprised that his hands are warm compared to my cold ones.

‘’Jesus Y/N, you’re freezing.’’ He exclaims suddenly coming to a stop. He is turning to me now, and is shrugging of his jacket.

‘’I’m fine, wha…’’ I stumble over my words again not comprehending what he is actually doing, as stunned I watch him take of his expensive looking jacket ‘’Um okay…’’ I go along as he grips the strap of my bag and pulls it over me. He throws it over his shoulder instead.

‘’You should have dressed smarter.’’ He states simply and still with an unreadable expression he wraps his jacket around me. I groan a bit as it’s so warm compared to me, while he frowns even more ‘’For someone who is a prodigy you sure are stupid.’’ He points out readjusting his grip on my bag.

My contentment turns into a form of a glare towards him ‘’Stop calling me stupid.’’ I reply sliding my hands through the too long sleeves, but I push them up so my hands peak out.

‘’Stop doing stupid things.’’ He replies back instead and grabs a hold of my hand, tugging me forward like before. But now I jump in step with him, as he leads me to the sidewalk. He’s walking straightened up, proper, with still a bitch face on which makes people walk around him instead him walking and avoiding others like I do. It’s a nice change.

‘’You know you really didn’t have to do all of this.’’ I state silently smelling in the cologne that’s stuck on his jacket, and the rich smell of leather and detergent or whatever was used to clean the jacket.

‘’Yeah well someone has to look out for you.’’ He replies back keeping his look forward while I look at him surprised. There are so many things I can say back to him, from the most outrageous ones, to just plain or silly and dumb. So, I keep my mouth shut instead and while we do hold hands, I reach with my free one and wrap it around his forearm. He’s cool to the touch. Now I regret accepting the jacket because he is only in a tight black shirt.

‘’Thank you.’’ I say silently walking along with him. He doesn’t say anything not even when I touch his skin. But it does seem to get a bit warmer after a while of holding his forearm and still warm hand, that is warming me up. Not far after we turn and enter a big garage. Of course, he leads me to the furthest corner of the garage. It’s creepy as fuck, and I’m just waiting for someone to jump out to rob us.

‘’Can you hand me my keys? They’re in the right pocket.’’ He simply instructs as we start to approach the corner of the garage.

‘’Yea sure.’’ I reply letting go of him with slight regret, but reach into the jacket and feel around. I touch his phone first that’s vibrating before my fingers wrap around the folded keys ‘’Your phone is buzzing.’’ I state handing over the car keys before I go and reach for the phone.

‘’Leave it.’’ he replies making me halt just as I get a hold of it. It makes me look at him, as he lets go of my hand and a slick black car comes to life as he unlocks it.

‘’Are you sure I mean I can, wait outside and you can take the call I…’’

‘’It’s fine Y/N.’’ He says turning to me with a small smile on his face ‘’I can wait.’’ he repeats. My hands fall to my sides now, as he walks around towards the driver side. I glance down to hide away the raising blush on my face. This is the second time today he properly said my name. And it’s doing things for me. For fuck sake. He is an attractive guy.

I hurry up after him to the passenger’s side of the car, and slip inside. The strong scent of leather hits my nose and some kind of a perfume. For a moment, I sit there watching him, speechless.

He stretches towards the back holding my bag in one hand. As he does that his shirt tightens around him, and his muscles bulge out. I gap once like a fish before I quickly turn away and reach for the seat belt, trying to pull it out. Of course, I pull on it to fast so it gets stuck midway. I tug it a few more times, making him sigh. _Hey don’t judge me or think what kind of a thief am I supposed to me? I’m just flustered alright?!??!?!!!!!_

‘’Really?’’ he states and suddenly his arm is before my face hand covering my own. I look to the side at how close his face is to my own. He holds my hand rather than pushes it away. He leans it back, while I hold onto the lock and belt. But he then looks at me, silent as we stare at each other. His face is relaxed not annoyed like I’d expect him to be right now.

Who ruins the supposed to be a moment? I do. I tug on the belt and his hand instead which makes him look down to center it into the holder to hock and lock it in.

‘’How did you survive for this long on your own?’’ he asks suddenly but it isn’t directed as an insult. It’s more of a joke to which I grin widely.

‘’I am insanely cute, and adorable.’’ I point out as he straps himself in as well and puts the key into the ignition. The main light turns off while the engine quietly purrs to life and the dashboard comes to life. But Rafe snorts now and actually smiles as he looks at me, his face now only illuminated by the many lights before him.

‘’Not at all.’’ He replies back making me fake gasp.

‘’Rude.’’ I add pretending to be offended while with an actually smile he drivers forward slowly, the car easily following his movement. We fall in a comfortable silence. But I take the moment to straighten up and look at the dashboard. It doesn’t reveal much not even the logo on the steering wheel, so I close my eyes and listen.

‘’Grand tourism.’’ I state opening my eyes as we drive over some bumps and we’re outside of the garage. I can feel his eyes on me for a second but I go on ‘’Maserati. 0 to 62 mph acceleration in 5,2 seconds, engine is a V8 with…a 90° angle??’’ looking at him, he is staring at me surprised, but he doesn’t say anything despite my asked question he only shifts the gear as we start moving again after the red light ‘’And the top speed for this baby is, like what…’’ I trail off calculating and move my finger in thin air ‘’270Km/H??’’ I ask now glancing over at the steering wheel and to the dashboard.

‘’285.’’ He replies back which I grin widely and settle myself back comfortably into the seat ‘’You know cars.’’ He states while I chuckle.

‘’Have a degree to prove it.’’ I joke chuckling at my own lame joke. He doesn’t say anything but he does smile. He focuses ahead, watching the road and around us. And he is a very good driver, I’m not surprised by that fact because he is a bossy kind of person which means he likes to be in control. We settle into silence, that is not awkward at all. I stare out the side window before I look forward and relax into the jacket I’m still wearing, and the heated seat. But the temperature is just right, meaning the car is doing its job of regulating it. There is faint music playing over the speakers. It’s classical.

I lean up and forward looking curiously at the playlist and the song.

‘’Can I?’’ I ask as I look up at Rafe that is already looking at me as we came to another stop sigh. One of the things I hate about NY is all the stop lights, and crossroads and at the same time love that fact about it.

‘’Sure.’’ He replies back neutrally, but I don’t miss the curious glint in his eyes. I smile back and turn to the giant dashboard, and this rectangular screen that looks like a giant computer that is a hybrid with pads. I click on the settings but simply turn the volume slightly up, as I’ve put one of my favorite songs to play.

La Mer by Dirk Maassen. It’s soothing the tunes from the piano that come from the speakers. The engine purrs quietly as we move along. And the lights move along the melody almost as well. It’s completely dark outside. While it’s loud and noisy and there are people on some certain streets, it’s perfectly quiet in the car. Only the sound of the piano playing.

With a content smile I lean back hiding half of my face into the front of the jacket. I inhale the scent that I can only define as Rafe’s smell (that masculine type of smell, strong, fresh type). With the hint of leather as well. We drive like this all the way up to apartment I’m staying at, as I’ve given him instructions shortly after he left the garage. He straight on parks in the handicap space before the building. But I’m sure he’s not concerned with it at all its not me getting a ticket if he gets busted.

‘’Well…’’ I start and quickly glance towards the apartment seeing turned on light, but then turn to him hands on the zipper of the jacket ‘’It’s been a nice day, spending it with you.’’ I admit, as I unzip the jacket but undo my belt first before I start to awkwardly pull it off.

‘’It has been nice.’’ He agrees with a small smile of his own. I fold up his jacket properly offering a smile ‘’Don’t forget your stuff.’’ He says and reaches in the back brining my bag to the front.

‘’Thank you for the jacket.’’ I smile as we exchange items, to which he smiles back as well now. Genuinely. I reach for the door handle, ready to get out when he speaks up again.

‘’Are you…’’ I turn to him now while he looks almost shy ‘’…free by any chance Saturday night?’’ he asks out of the blue. My hand loses its grip on the door handle, as I sit back again, and look at him.

‘’Are you asking me out?’’ I ask him raising an eyebrow, but he seems to recollect himself, new determination now in his behavior.

‘’There’s a charity event that I have to attend. It’s going to be pretty boring so I figured.’’ He shrugs playing it cool making me grin widely.

‘’You’re so full of bullshit.’’ I laugh instead making him glare at me once more ‘’But fine, I’ll take time off.’’ I reply instead his expression softening a bit ‘’I am irresistible after all.’’ I point out smirking, to which he snorts.

‘’Not even in your dreams.’’ He replies back making me glare at him.

‘’Don’t be mean.’’ I reply and raise my hand up ‘’Your phone please.’’ I simply state to which he looks confused at my hand and back up at me.

‘’Why?’’ he replies back.

‘’You want my phone number or not?’’ I reply instead ‘’I don’t know how else to contact you I don’t exactly have a Facebook or that sort of crap.’’

‘’That’s one way of getting my number.’’ He points out with a smug smirk as he hands me his phone, unlocked. Of course, his screen picture is the default picture of the black iPhone he owns. I roll my eyes at him as I start to write it down.

‘’Think whatever you want princess, but not everything resolves around you.’’ I say looking at what I’m actually doing, and then hit save. And then he’s shifting moving close enough so I feel his breath ghost over my face. Blinking I look up at a cocky expression. (that does things to me)

‘’Are you sure about that?’’ he replies, hand touching my own, the device forgotten. For a moment, I believe he is actually going to lean in and kiss me, and yet when the corner of his mouth stretches up even more the illusion is broken for me. I grin at him instead opening the door again, making it click.

‘’100%.’’ I reply and press the phone into his hand as I let go, then push the open properly and take the opportunity to step out. But I lean back down instead to see him slightly disappointed for a split second before he is the smug smirking bastard again.

‘’Text me, call me whatever you prefer.’’ I say simply ‘’Thank you for the ride Mr. Adler.’’ I say politely to which he grins wider.

‘’Thank you for the lovely day Miss L/N.’’ He replies back, tone lower. It does things to me UGH!!! So, I close the doors quickly and take a step back, still smirking as I stare at the pitch-black window of the car. But I turn around and walk up the few steps to the front of the building. I hear the engine roar to life again, as I slide the key into the keyhole. But I look back curiously the car still here. Pushing the doors open he is turning, ready to drive away. I shake my head still smiling and entered the quiet building meanwhile of course he boots the engine and speeds down the street suddenly, raising hell. Idiot.


	2. My definition of hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafe takes Y/N to a shopping haul to get ready for they’re date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F/N – Friends Name  
> Another part missing in between, and some stuff is a bit wobbly written so my bad.

‘’So, I usually just go into the big center mall, to get the stuff I need, because they have like everything your heart ever desires and the prices at some joints are actually fair. I can charm some guys, older women, even annoyed teenagers, so I should get us a discount in like half an hour of sweet talk, so leave that all to me you just keep doing that whole brooding thing you do…’’ before I can finish that sentence suddenly he is grabbing my hand, and pulling me into the completely other direction.

‘’Hey.’’ I complain as we cross the street, cars already honking at us, despite the red light that is shining for them and not us pedestrians.

‘’My brooding thing? I don’t brood.’’ Rafe replies back with a frown as he glances back at me through the ray-bans he’s wearing before he is looking forward and making our way through the crowd of people that seem to walk in only one direction in this open main street. And we’re walking against them.

‘’Yes, you do, you have that all very serious, fear-me-people type of look, and at the same time everything-is-so-fucking-boring and uninteresting look.’’ I exaggerate a bit moving my hands, while I jump around next to him, so people don’t actually hit me on they’re way. I’m wearing for a change nice clothes, hence the black shorts that have lace on the bottom, a dark blue blouse, and high heeled boots. Yes, I went all out when he stopped before my apparent, and demanded for me to take a quick shower. To which my hair is not exactly fully dry yet now.

‘’That is all just in your head.’’ he replies back with a smile on his face, as he drags me further on, his hold on my hand as tight as we basically zig zag for a while.

‘’Nuh-uh, ask anyone at all. Well if they have balls to tell you back. I bet everyone you work with are all butt lickers, aren’t they?!’’ I ask narrowing my eyes as we come to a brief stop, before he is pulling of his sunglasses, and then tugging me with him, towards the spinning doors, like they have at hotels or fancy shops.

‘’They better be, if they don’t want to lose they’re jobs.’’ He replies back a crocked smile drawing itself on his lips. Oh, he can be actually playful too. For a moment I want to smile back, at his light expression until I register the words.

‘’You are such a prick.’’ I state hitting him lightly on the shoulder as he chuckles but turns forward to a perky lady, in her mid-twenties that approaches us. I take her in surprised, as she’s in a tight, very tight dress that isn’t leaving much to the imagination, of her curves (or the lack of). She’s wearing proper high heels and her makeup and hair totally professionally done. I’m barely wearing any.

‘’Mr. Adler, how wonderful to have you back.’’ she smiles brightly showing of her pearly white teeth. She doesn’t even notice me, but I notice everything else. We’re in a freaking Gucci store!!! My hand tightens in Rafe’s which I feel makes him look at me.

‘’Yes, we’ll be acquiring you’re help today.’’ He replies while I gape like a fish before I remember to act like a human being and snap my mouth shut as I turn to the lady that raises her eyebrows in question as she looks at me.

‘’What does the lovely girl need?’’ she asks eyeing me up and down, with clear distaste to which I place my free hand on my hip and stare back at her. And then I shake of Rafe’s hand that is still holding mine, to which his grin only widens at my reaction as I glare at him. Both of them are assholes. She called me a girl.

‘’A dress. For an even this Saturday.’’ He simply replies as he turns to her. I can’t help but to glance back at the busy people outside rushing just by, the windows. I kind of have the urge to make a run for it, honestly. But it’s too late when he is suddenly there.

‘’Are you that childish?’’ he asks making me slightly jump and blush as I turn forward.

‘’What are you on about?’’ I reply noticing the lady is ahead of us. His arm suddenly hocks around my own, but I take a step aside raising my hands up ‘’I can walk on my own!’’ I point out getting frustrated over this whole situation. Because I have no clue what he is planning and I’m in a new weird place that feels cold and way too expensive. Even breathing has a price for sure.

‘’If you will then. Please.’’ He replies amused motioning forward. I nod and walk ahead following the fancy blonde lady, up some old looking stairs. Everything is white, and marbled in the store and golden. With mirrors, everywhere. The flowers are a nice touch. But still. It’s even worse than being at a bank. By the time, we reach the third floor I’m kind of breathless from the stairs, that are like the ones in European castles. Small. And there are many. I watch with a glare as the woman giggles over at what Rafe is muttering to her. I don’t even bother to listen to them.

‘’Alright then. You’re usual floor Mr. Adler. Amanda is working today, if you acquire her expertise.’’ With that she nods at him while he smiles, but steps to me.

‘’Thank you, Evangeline.’’ He replies and places his hand on the middle of my back as he pushes me slightly forward, while opening the door for me urginin me inside the blond clearly forgotten for the moment being.

‘’Should I be thanking you a thousand thanks to for opening a door for me? Fake a smile, here and there? Make a compliment of how shitty of a pair of shoes you are wearing?’’ I make the biggest fake smile at him, as he closes the door but he chuckles at me instead of getting offended like I half expecting him to. But he glances at his shoes musing.

‘’They’re supposed to be very popular at this time of the year.’’ He replies while I walk backwards still staring at his amused expression.

I snort at that ‘’Wouldn’t buy them for 10 bucks.’’ I reply and turn around, looking around at the supposed floor that we have to ourselves. Another white room, but this renaissance themed and stylized. With glamour, all over the place. There are chandlers on the ceiling, that one of them are worth more than my fucking life. But I can’t help to marvel at the cold beauty of this place as everything is painted white and the colors that there are on the flowers are very pastel and neutral besides the very visible golden details.

There is a sitting area with French couches, settled around and cushions with a coffee table before it while there’s a curtain opened as the center piece. In the other room, there are mirrors on the both sides, all three sided. It’s a change room. There’s another grand door on the very end of the room but I don’t question it much, quickly taking in the space having the layout in my mind from what I’ve seen so far. It’s an old habit of mine, taking in any new place trying to see exits and think of strategies how to escape and so on.

I trail off to the huge windows slowly that lightens the whole room up, while Rafe moves across the room, and settled on the couches instead. Silence settles between us but when I reach the windows I can hear faintly the traffic and people outside. Some familiarity.

‘’What is your waist size?’’ the billionaire asks out of the blue.

‘’What?’’ I snap turning around and glare at the back of his perfectly styled haircut. He glances up looking bored.

‘’For the dress.’’ He replies, while I’m already walking over.

‘’You’re just being a pervert.’’ I add instead and around the couches to look at the iPad in his hands. Of course, it’s apple. He grins at my comment.

‘’Not everything is sexual Y/N.’’ He replies as I plop myself down next to him, and glare now at the iPad. He already filled in some of my personal information.

‘’Give me that.’’ I say and snatch the device from him. But he only chuckles instead at my reaction hand going up, his pointing finger tracing his lower lip as he grins at me. But I slide to the side instead further away from him as I turn to the iPad and look at the many questions to fill out. Most of them I don’t even understand which is only pissing me off ‘’Whats with all these weird questions?’’ I groan frustrated after a couple of moments.

‘’In what way weird?’’ he asks. He’s comfortably settled eyes curiously watching me, while he has one art rested on the back of the couch the other tracing his chin.

‘’Thigh size. Forearms length. W-h-a-t?’’ He laughs now properly but in a light manner at my reaction while shifting as slides over to me, looking down at the things I’ve filled out and things I didn’t.

‘’Like Really?’’ I go on incredulously whilst he’s still chuckling at me ‘’Really?’’ I repeat ‘’Do they want to know how long is my every hair individually as well?’’ I hiss at him, turning to the iPad and scroll to the bottom. I just click onto the done button ‘’I want to throw this dramatically onto the table but I won’t because everything in here is worth more than my freaking life.’’ I complain placing the device very slowly and softly on the glass table.

‘’You’re being ridiculous.’’ He chuckles at me as I straighten out.

‘’I can’t afford anything here Rafe! Probably not even the bloody air I’m breathing, how am I supposed to get a dress here?!’’ I hiss again, poking his chest angrily to which he laughs even more.

‘’Mr. Adler.’’ Comes a very feminine voice, that’s followed by high heels clicking. Rafe grins wider still focused on me as I glance at the tall lady that’s approaching us. She is tall and very thing, more than the other one. Her hair is in a deep red color with warm brown eyes. She looks nice. Like the other chick she looks like a super model. She’s basically the definition of perfection.

‘’That is why I’m buying you one.’’ he says to me, and actually winks before he gets up and looks at the still approaching lady.

‘’Amanda.’’ He acknowledges her, but offers his hand down to me. I hesitantly take it and let him pull me up. Compared to her I’m basically a hobo. Despite me putting in effort for once. It’s all just sad.

‘’Ah so this is the lovely girl that is your companion for today.’’ She turns to me now, but unlike the other girl she actually looks welcoming.

‘’Word travels fast.’’ Rafe notes smirking as the woman Amanda walks around the couch and meets him in a handshake.

‘’Don’t be silly, I’ve got the measurement, sent a moment ago.’’ She replies looking at me ‘’Although not all the information needed.’’ She raises an eyebrow and steps to the side offering her hand ‘’Welcome to our store Miss L/N, I’m Amanda and I’ll be helping you chose the perfect dress for your occasion today.’’ She says all in one breath as I shake her hand firmly back, surprising her a bit. Her smile falters only for a second, while I force out a fake smile.

‘’Nice to meet you.’’ I reply back. She takes a step back nodding her eyes ranking me up and down.

‘’The questioner was half unfulfilled, do you not know your measurements Miss L/N?’’ she asks me directly, as she steps forward and places her hand on my shoulder. Her fingers bend into my shin, forcing me to react, and puff out my chest slightly as her bony fingers hold me then like that.

‘’I usually buy Large shirts. And stretchy pants.’’ I reply simply glaring at Rafe that seems to be enjoying this whole experience way too much, while Amanda frowns as she looks at me now, from the back as well.

‘’I see.’’ She trails off awkwardly, reaching for her phone that’s been hocked in her belt. Or over it. Or…I have no idea.

‘’Miss L/N likes simple things Amanda. Don’t go overboard with the designs. Classy is what we’re looking for.’’ Rafe adds now, meeting my eyes.

‘’And not tight.’’ I rush as she takes a few steps back, her fingers moving over the screen of her phone while she looks between us. Creepy.

‘’Understood.’’ She smiles big and looks at Rafe ‘’I’ll be out shortly then.’’ And with that she starts to walk away, from where she came from while Rafe sits back down on the couch comfortably, and pulls out his phone while I roll my shoulders instead glaring at the now closed doors.

‘’I’m not liking this whole experience so far.’’ I admit hearing my shoulder pop, and them I start moving my fingers that I feel like I have ants in.

‘’What do you mean? They have been nothing but lovely to us.’’ He replies eyes glued onto his phone, while I frown at him.

‘’I’m still all in for the idea to go to my shop and do this.’’ I reply slightly annoyed while he keeps typing away on his phone.

‘’I’m buying you everything, don’t worry about that small detail. And regarding Amanda I can tell her to be more…gentle.’’ He looks at me in the end with a smile while I cross my arms and glare at him.

‘’You’re enjoying this, aren’t you??? See me being tortured? It brings you nothing but pleasure and delight.’’ I comment making him grin.

‘’War soldiers would have a strong argument on the definition on torture with you.’’ He states simply which only deepens my glare. The door opens a moment later, making my lips go in a thin line as I maintain a glare with him.

‘’You’re lucky you are saved by them.’’ I reply simply pulling out my phone from my pocket instead and glance up at three women. Amanda walks along with a yellow measuring tape in her hand and an iPad while two other girls are pushing two dress carriers with them.

‘’Shall we begin?’’ Amanda asks with a bright smile. Rafe is grinning so wide right now, that I want to just punch his perfectly aligned and very nice face.

I want to die right now.

***

‘’I still don’t understand why do you need to measure every inch of my body.’’ I state ‘’No offence to you, you’re doing your job and you are amazing at it, I have no complains.’’ I rush on adding, which makes Amanda chuckle amused back, as she stands behind me, her cool hands placed on my back as she presses the meter, over my shoulder blade.

‘’It is for future references Miss L/N. So, next time when you come, we will know which sizes to bring you.’’ She explains while I let a dry chuckle out.

‘’Next time?’’ I state ‘’I don’t think there’s going to be a next time, Mrs. Amanda.’’ I glance at myself in the side mirror as she steps away and clicks onto her iPad. I suck in my stomach and then let it out flat. I giggle quietly at my idiocy while she walks around.

‘’You can lower your arms Miss L/N.’’ She glances at me but turns back to her pad stepping away. Dropping my arms, I place my right palm over my stomach, glancing round the room. The dresses from before are on both sides of the room, in various colors and lengths. Some easily capture my attention, while some I already know I’m not going to even second glance at. Hmm I wonder if I should attempt to steal the one that looks actually comfortable and its in my favorite color actually.

‘’Let’s begin with this one.’’ she says and takes a hold of the first dress that’s a bloody red color, and is all laced up with long sleeves and it drags on behind. I don’t like it immediately which makes her chuckle at the face I make ‘’Just try it on. Humor me.’’ She replies to which I take a hold of it, and quickly slide into it without her help besides the zipper that gets covered by the fabric. After a few wiggles and jumps it’s on me. And its way longer than it should for me because I am at least 10 cm smaller.

‘’Alright then.’’ Amanda says under her breath and gets a hold of the back of the dress, while I stand there on the raised stool, before the mirror and stare at myself, un-impressed ‘’Shall we reveal it to Mr. Adler to see what he thinks about it?’’ she asks meting my eyes in the mirror.

‘’I guess.’’ I reply taking a hold of the front of the dress, and step off the chair. She holds the back of it, as I walk across the carpeted floor ‘’Maybe he’s asleep.’’ I state not hearing anything as we reach the curtains. She stops me briefly to readjust the material on my shoulders.

‘’I’m not asleep Y/N. To your misfortune.’’ Rafe replies to which Amanda chuckles silently and I roll my eyes. She steps to the curtains and pulls on them, so they slide apart, and reveal Rafe to us. Or well me to him. His hand that he has raised up, drops down on his knee still holding his phone, but he straightens up as well, looking less bored than he was a moment ago. Yet his face remains emotionless, his brown/blue eyes now ranking me up and down as I take a step forward hesitant. I feel judged; I mean I am literally being judged but for some reason I hope he will approve of this.

‘’Next one.’’ he replies simply meting my eyes as I can feel his words stab me in the heart. So, I’m not attractive to him after all as much as I’ve hoped for. He’s probably going to cancel the date too. Not the first time something like this happened (it was the opposite situation though). But still I’ll admit kinda stings, because I do enjoy his company and all, and the way he looks isn’t a bad thing either.

‘’Keep the lace.’’ He adds on, the corner of his lip tugging up into a smile which surprises me.

‘’Excellent choice Mr. Adler.’’ Amanda praises him, ushering me back and closes the curtains, while I numbly walk towards the back again. So, is the date still on?

‘’Do you need any help with taking it off Miss L/N??’’ the older woman calls snapping me out of the hole I’ve started to crawl into in my mind. I shake my head and reach for the sleeves.

‘’I can do it.’’ I mutter back, blushing as I jump out of the dress much easier than I put it on.

‘’Thank you.’’ She says smiling as we exchange dresses and I start to struggle with this one but now I keep silent, and manage it ‘’You know I’ve never seen him smile.’’ She states in a calm collected tone making me look at her. She shifts before me to rearrange and flatten, brush the details of the dress set the straps over my shoulders.

‘’It’s hard to make him laugh. One would say he has no sense of humor.’’ I state back instead and slide my hands down the smooth skirt of the dress while she steps behind me, and starts to button up the pearly buttons.

‘’And yet you’ve made him smile.’’ She replies with a knowing smile of her own.

‘’Ha, because how much of an idiot I really am.’’ I reply back looking down at the flow of the dress. Suddenly the laces that hold the front of the dress tighten insanely which makes me jump and look up surprised at the woman that’s standing up straight the laces now, loosened up completely, her hands on my hips.

‘’All women speak two languages: the language of men…’’ she starts her hands raising up to straighten my shoulders and my whole posture ‘’…and the language of silent suffering.’’ She adds as she starts to redo the laces but keeps her eyes on me ‘’Some women speak a third, the language of queens.’’ She finishes and takes a step to the side, making me look at her straight in the eyes.

‘’It’s the individuals, the so called odd ones, that can surpass everyone.’’ She says completely serious. A moment of silence passes by between us when suddenly Back in Black starts to play from the other side of the curtains making me jump as I glance towards it.

‘’That’s my phone.’’ I mutter turning to Amanda that’s smiling sweetly, and hanging me the front of the dress.

‘’I’ll go and prepare the third dress for you Miss L/N.’’ She says and walks away. I take a moment to watch after her, before I rush across the floor and to the curtains that now automatically raise, making me almost crush into Rafe.

‘’Oh sorry.’’ I apologize blushing as I grip onto the dress tighter while he looks away too.

‘’It’s nothing, I’m fine. Your boyfriend is calling you.’’ He says and hands over the phone anger evident in the way he is caring himself. I look down at F/N’s kissy face on my screen.

‘’He is not my boyfriend.’’ I grumble silencing my phone instead, as I grip the front of the dress with one hand, and walk forward till I reach the glass table.

‘’He keeps calling you. Texting you. You can be completely honest with me. No point in lying.’’ Rafe states glaring up at me lips in a thin line, while I place my phone down and look at him.

‘’I’m not lying to you.’’ I reply back furrowing my brows ‘’We were raised together, he is a brother to me, no incest included.’’ I add in the end glaring back ‘’Believe it or not that’s up to you, but I’m not lying.’’ I add and gather up the very fluffy dress in my arms, turning around I march towards the dressing room again slightly ticked off.

‘’Let’s try another one.’’ I simply say to Amanda while I step back onto the cushioned chair, and wait for her. She silently works and we take off the dress and try two more until we settle on a dress that fits me perfectly. They won’t even have to make many readjustments to it. Some time passes without Rafe even making a sound which makes me wonder if I properly pissed him off. After that I didn’t go out to show him the dresses I’ve tried, I decided to be a judge of my own on this.

‘’Amanda can you come out here for a second please?’’ Rafe then suddenly calls, while the woman straightens up and meets my eye.

‘’Right away Mr. Adler.’’ She calls back readjusting her dress as she takes a step aside and looks at me.

‘’Don’t let him in.’’ I say quickly.

‘’I won’t.’’ she smiles reassuringly and walks across the room, towards the doors actually that they’ve dragged the clothes hangers through. I don’t hear what the two of them are speaking outside, so I turn to look at myself. The dress is pale pink, and black. It’s exposing my boobs in the right light so to speak, and it covers my arms the lace making it look like I have cool symmetrical tattoos on both sides. I reach up silently and take out the elastic band so, my hair falls around my face. Combing some of it to the side I take a look at myself in the mirrors. Not bad.

‘’Perfect.’’ Suddenly comes Amanda’s voice from the side. I look up to see her approaching me, her eyes glued onto the mirror before she is right in front of me, fixing the dress at the sides so it floats till the ground flawlessly. She takes a moment and stands before the mirror watching me with a smile to which I shyly return.

‘’You really think so??’’ I ask insecurely. But she immediately nods, clapping her hands together.

‘’This is definitely the one.’’ she nods to me ‘’If this doesn’t make his heart melt then nothing will.’’ She adds on approaching me, now pulling out her what I call poking kit.

‘’Excuse you??’’ I ask but she remains grinning as she kneels down before me and gathers the material.

‘’Miss L/N, a blind man could tell there is something between the two of you. Plus, I have the insight of just knowing a little bit about Mr. Adler. He is a very private person you must understand that. He could have easily bough a dress through a computer or a phone call. Yet he came here with you. He never did that. In any kind of a store. I have my sources.’’ She adds making me shut my mouth.

‘’And on social event’s all the bimbos he’s been with…I’m not calling you a bimbo, he ditched them during the events. But that is not the point that I’m trying to make…’’ she gets up and makes me hold my arms at my sides.

‘’Then what is your point? My closes friends are warning me that I am going to get hurt. And I know that.’’ I reply knowingly.

‘’Yes, but the things worth something include a little pain and misery to get to them.’’ She points out encouragingly.

‘’Can’t argue with that one.’’ I let out a sigh as she chuckles stepping to my other arm, poking her tiny needle into the right places.

‘’I’d take the chance in your place.’’ She adds on making me snort.

‘’I wouldn’t.’’ I smirk and look at myself in the dress in the mirror.

‘’It is exactly why you are for each other.’’

**_***_ **

‘’…if you would like I could arrange that for you, it’s not what we typical do but for you I could…’’ I roll my eyes as I glance around the store that has a few more people now, standing around. They’re all carrying themselves very high that much is evident. I sigh turning slightly around to see Rafe and the lady that welcomed us in still flirt with each other. Although I’m sure he is for real or if it’s an act to make me react or not, I don’t really care. I’m tired actually. I push myself away from the counter, and step forward.

‘’…that’s the secret to…’’

‘’Where are you going??’’ Rafe asks and I know it’s directed at me, but I only glance at him.

‘’Couch.’’ I reply neutrally and don’t pay him any attention, despite him interrupting the woman rudely mid-sentence. I walk over to the gathered couches and plop down ungracefully, crossing my arms as I look around bored for a moment before I straighten up, and reach for the first magazine that’s laid on the coffee table before me. Leaning forward the more I list through, watching all the skinny girls, in dresses the hungrier I get. But I can’t help but to linger on a certain page with a dark blue dress on it. It’s very Greek styled in my opinion and for a moment I picture of having it.

‘’That’s a very nice choice of a dress you found there.’’ Someone speaks close to me making me glance up to see an older man still fit looking despite the grey hair he has. His beard is neatly trimmed, so it isn’t bushy and his glasses are kind of hipster which makes him look even more cool.

‘’Oh, this one? Yes, it’s a nice shade of Prussian or, well Midnight blue.’’ I reply turning back as I move the magazine a bit. I feel the couch dip next to me, as he sits there.

‘’You know your colors.’’ He states knowingly a small smile on his face. He looks nice enough.

‘’I’m a curious person.’’ I shrug and continue to list through the magazine some more.

‘’Is this why you’re here sitting alone?’’ he adds on, politely but I can see his hand itching forward slowly on the couch, that he laid not so casually. I look up at him, my smile faltering as I close the magazine off, ready to get up.

‘’She’s not alone.’’ Rafe is faster than me making me look up as he’s marching towards us. I stand up as quickly as I can and step to his side, while Rafe stands next to me now, arm wrapping around my waist. And I let him pull me into him as I drop the magazine on the table.

‘’Rafe.’’ The older man says smiling and gets up buttoning up his suit jacket along ‘’Long time no see.’’

‘’Not long enough.’’ Rafe states all serious and stone faces, his grip on me very overprotective. The man chuckles despite the insult.

‘’Still all so serious. If only your old man could see you he’d…’’

‘’I’d advise you to not finish that sentence, Leopold.’’ Rafe says in a low hard tone, as he glares at the older man before us. But he only smirks.

‘’You should brush up on some manners it seems.’’ The man continues ‘’If not at least to introduce me to the lovely young lady here.’’ He goes on taking a step forward and reaches for my hand, probably wanting to kiss the back of it, but I visibly move my hand away onto Rafe’s that’s on my waist.

‘’Your own advice goes on the same goes for you Mister.’’ I snap at him glaring and take Rafe’s and properly in my own ‘’Have a nice day.’’ with that and a forced smile I move forward with Rafe silently, marching my way towards the exit. What an asshole. To bring up Rafe’s deceased parent like that. What a fucker. It isn’t until we are outside and at least two stores down that I slow down and stop at the side before another fancy store that I let out a breath of relief and turn to Rafe, that is looking at me with a neutral expression no emotion evident yet.

‘’Sorry about that.’’ I apologize as I let go of his hand, his lingering on my own but he quickly regathers himself and slides it into his pants pocket ‘’What a douche bag, and he seemed nice…well now that I think about it kinda creepy…’’ I ramble. I rub my face for a moment and glance around. We’re still in the fancy street. Rafe remains silent and is staring at me which makes me even more uneasy.

‘’What?’’ I snap finally as he sighs, and tilts his head slightly ‘’I’m thirsty.’’ I add pouting ‘’Can I go home?’’ I ask like a brat to which I draw a slight smile on his face.

‘’We aren’t done yet.’’ He replies glancing around for a moment, and then at his phone to which I groan now loudly making some people look towards us.

‘’What else is there?!’’ I complain now pouting at him. And as he looks at me he chuckles.

‘’Shoes.’’ He replies smirking as he starts walking forward again into the opposite side of the where the people around us are walking ‘’This is all typical girl kind of things, a day out shopping how are you not fluent, or overly excited about it?’’ he asks eyes now on me as I try to keep up with him, moving past the people that avoid him but not me.

‘’I’m not the typical kind of a girl.’’ I reply smirking ‘’I’m not all that in for fancy girl dresses or shoes. If you mean sneakers hell yea, I’ll spend over 500$ for some. But shopping trips?’’ I frown to myself and shudder ‘’I’m usually the mule, the one who carries bags for others.’’ I smile a bit remembering some trips with my regular friends. (Shopping trips with Chloe, can get out of hand) Before Rafe can reply his hand is gently grabbing my own, and he is pushing me sideways yet into another shop.

‘’I’m the mule you’re the buyer so focus.’’

‘’Ugh!’’

Hello hell we are in you again.


	3. The wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Y/N has her day of her thoughts wonder which can be a dangerous thing. But it gets interrupted as she receives an unexpected gift and phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //example// means the conversation is done over a phone.   
> Okay this even I’m puzzled a bit by this part, but the conversation I liked so I kept this small drabble.

Somehow this loneliness isn’t killing me as I thought it would. Or boredom. Surprisingly I’m not even bored. Staring into space and thinking about nothing in particular isn’t that bad as I thought it would be. Ruth B’s album is playing over the radio I’ve turned on and is a nice enough distraction as time to time I register the lyrics and redirect my thoughts in creating imagines along the worlds. I sigh as I slid down the couch further, my eyes going across the room to the very back of it, where the hazel stand folded up and put away. I can see the white canvas peeking from the sheet I covered the art supplies with. I haven’t painted in a long time.

Maybe I should. If not have fun with it, let the emotions out that are hiding behind the numb feeling that I’ve settled on since the day everyone turned on me. They didn’t but…

Glancing towards my phone is silently moving along the coffee table. Someone’s calling me. Again. It’s kind of sweet that my friends are attempting to contact me and all. But at this time, I don’t want to even speak. I’m not in the mood to speak as simple as that. Another sigh leaves from my mouth, while my eyes dart up at the lights on the high ceiling of the apartment. It’s going to get dark soon. A day half waisted. Luckily no one will bother me as everyone is on they’re own missions for the weekend.

Basically, I spent my morning going over the details before our departure, writing up what we need to get and what we’ll need to acquire once we land in Africa. I even made myself a proper warm meal which I didn’t in a long time. There has been no word from Rafe. Kind of disappointing. And it does sting I’m not going to lie. But I anticipated this. It was a one-time thing. I kept him from being bored as simple as that. And now that he’s met some parts of me, the douche probably thinks he knows me very well by now, I’m boring to him. Well I am boring. Just sitting here doing nothing. Only the clock that is ticking is doing something. And the radio playing songs over and over.

‘’… Cause I’m in a field of dandelions, wishing on every one that you’ll be mine, mine…’’ Halsey sings with passion, making me close my eyes and the first person I see is Rafe. I snort and let out a dry chuckle to myself, shaking my head. You’re a fool Y/N. I’m a fool.

I can hear suddenly something shuffling on the other side of the front doors. It quiets down again. Damn lousy loud neighbors. And then there’s a knock on the door. Silence falls. My heart beat speeds up at the unexpected action. I peek up from the couch staring at the door waiting to it to, open up. I silently reach under the coffee table grabbing the gun, and get behind the couch to wait and watch the door intently. But nobody opens anything. I quickly tip toe to the door, taking in a cautious breath as I remain on my tip-toes and look through the peeping hole, to look at the other side. There is no one there. Did someone miss a door?

I reach for the door knob and unlock it, to look outside. I don’t miss the item placed on the rug before the door. I blink twice before I lean down to pick it up. Suddenly I hear the front door of the building being unlocked, and I’m rushing inside, slamming my doors shut and locking it up quickly.

I look down at the box in disbelief. Chanel. This is some fancy as fuck thing. Like I’ve heard from one of my girl friends that this costs at least 1000€ by itself. A simple box!!! What the hell!!! I frown looking for a sender or whose it sent to. Maybe Madeline my neighbor got this, but it got delivered to me by accident. Who could have sent me this?

I know the answer to that question but it’s foolish. I rush over to the big wooden dining table, and place the box down gun slid into the back of my pants. There is a white note hidden beneath the ribbon. Y/N L/N. Okay it’s addressed to me. But what could this possibly be? I grip both sides of the beautifully made bow and pull it apart. I’ve seen over the internet boxes like this containing beautiful flowers. But why would he send me flowers?! He’s bored of me, isn’t he?

I take in a deep breath as I reach for the sides and pull out the holders of the lid of the box. Gently I pull it out, and uncover the lid. I frown at the papers covering the content. He’s playing with me. So, I reach down, taking away the fancy paper to reveal a book. For a second it doesn’t register actually, I stare blankly down at it. until I get it.

I can’t help but to gasp and jump back as if fire blew in my face away from it. He didn’t!!!!!! He did!!!!!! How!!! Why?!!! What?!!! What is life?!

I rush back to the table, and pick the book gently up. Opening the first page there’s a note in, written on a piece of hard paper, that has golden decorations around is. Adler Enterprise. I smirk as I imagine him writing this in his huge spacious office. Pretentious bastard.

_This is part of a thank you gift for last Saturday night. I really had a good time with you. And it is a part of a bribe for you to accompany me to another event this Sunday if you are willing to go. It’s your choice but I look forward to your reply for either of your decision._

_RA_

I grin widely as the asshole didn’t even sign his name, only put down his initials. So many things go through my head of how I can reply back to him. Yet it doesn’t take me long to place the card back on the table and rush to the coffee table but stop just as I’m about to reach for the phone.

‘’What am I doing?’’ I ask, glancing up at my reflection in the mirror ‘’What the fuck am I doing?’’ I ask myself and cover my eyes with my hands, for a moment before I run my fingers through my hair. I can’t help but to remain grinning widely, as I glance down at my phone and back at the box. I walk over to it again, and look at the book now. The asshole must have spent a fortune on this and pulled strings for the library to sell it or give it. Mrs. Montenegro is not going to be happy with her superiors. While on one hand I’m already aching to start working on it again, on the other hand I want to call him. Immediately. But I don’t want to sound be desperate.

I march back to my phone without the book, and pick it up but ignore all the missed calls and messages from my close friends.

My hand slightly starts to shake as, they get colder, my nerves raising up for some reason. I quickly press the call button before I can change my mind about this whole situation. Pressing the phone to my ear I jump from the coffee table, and start pacing.

**//So, you’ve received my message. //** he answers straight away going for the cocky attitude which makes me roll my eyes. I can’t help the grin that comes to my lips.

**//You know normal people ask who they like on simple dates, take them to a nice dinner or cinema, amusement park even. Gala’s and charity events are like a whole different level. //** I reply back going straight to the point as well.

**//Who said anything about me being normal? //** he replies with a question of his own while I nod to myself.

**//You think of yourself to highly Mr. Adler. //** I say back trying to keep my voice rather even.

**//Not high enough Miss L/N. //** he says back with a light tone, and not the slightly serious one he answered the call with **//So what is your answer? //**

**//So direct and straight forward. Maybe I don’t even know what you are talking about, and I just wanted to see what you’re up to. //** I stall to which my answer causes him to let out a chuckle.

**//Well I’m flattered in both cases. But I am in the middle of a very important business meeting and I’ve just walked out on a 20-million-dollar deal. It will make my lawyer very cranky later on. //** he replies easily back while horror settles within me as I freeze in my spot near the couch.

**//OH gods…Rafe you asshole what…don’t waste time, why did you…no go back to your meeting!!! //** I quickly rush stumbling over my words which make him only laugh instead, cheerful for a change.

**//It was boring. You’ve just made it more interesting. //** he says like it’s no big of a deal.

**//No, you idiot, go! //** I rush him **//I’m going to hang up! //**

**//You still haven’t answered the question, Y/N. //** he insists making me groan out loud.

**//Yes, I’ll come with you to the event. Now go to your meeting, you idiot! //** I rush on as he laughs genuinely instead.

**//Alright dear. //** he teases me, and actually makes me blush all the heat and blood shooting onto my cheeks.

**//Idiot. //** I mutter and end the call still hearing his laughter on the other end. I made him laugh. And he’s invited me to another party. Maybe he isn’t bored of me yet?!


	4. Relationship?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad day turning good, fluffiness and developing the relationship between Rafe and Y/N, and cheesiness at the ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention how much I suck at summaries? Well I do XD  
> Y/H/C – Your hair colour, E/C – eye color

**~Rafe Adler P.O.V.~**

What a fucking gloomy day. I frown with detest as I look up at the cloudy sky. It makes the woman before me immediately take a turn to the left, to avoid me her eyes cautiously eyeing me up. Good. The more people that approach me, and see me take a turn which makes my walking easier as I don’t need to move away to avoid anyone. I shouldn’t even have to. Why the hell isn’t the garage any closer to the damn library. And why the fuck won’t they sell the books I need. I get that they’re valuable but they’d get a great donation in return. They could easily get more books that way. Who do they think they are?

I frown as a kid is loudly crying his mother ushering him forward. I watch as she starts to shout back at the kid. What is wrong with people. I can’t be bothered anymore, with it and make a turn up the bigger stairs to avoid the ruckus. Last thing I need is a headache. I just came here to get a fucking book, that they couldn’t send a copy to me. Or let my PA to fetch it for me. Of all the bullshit excuses and things. Seriously. I got money and for what? To let it sit in my bank and collect dust?

People are all idiots. There are mostly students surrounding the area of the main NY’s library, scattered before the big institution and heading in an out from the three open exits. I make my way to the closest one, this time having to avoid and sidestep not wanting to hit anyone because if any single one of them by accident and in or any way by accident spills they’re coffee on me, I am going to sue them dry. That’s how much I am in a bad mood. It wasn’t enough that I had to sit through another debriefing at the company, and listen to the same old bullshit over and over again now I have to go myself to find a book. A single little booklet.

I immediately notice that all the tables are occupied more or less on the ground floor. And there are people settled by the shelves even on the ground. Some are asleep. Looking towards the reception I notice a bright red card in the very front. Nobody is there, which I put two and two together but still walk up to the reception.

I raise my hand up and drum my fingers on the counter as I read the card ***Be right back*** it says but nobody is in sight. I notice the bell that is on the counter, and I don’t hesitate to ring it. If they’re going to make me wait any longer, I’m not going to stay quiet either. But after the first ring, suddenly something hits and makes the counter move making my hand stop.

‘’Ouchhh…’’ I hear a voice that sounds very familiar, as I look over the counter ‘’Ow, ow, ow….’’ The same voice goes on as Y/H/C hair suddenly peaks out from somewhere below the table of the counter, and looking up is no one other than Y/N her expression showing her discomfort as she holds onto the top of her head.

‘’You.’’ She states suddenly but falls for the moment on her butt as she rubs her head ‘’Aioo.’’ She whines grimacing as I lean on the counter on both of my elbows.

‘’What the hell where you doing down there? I hope the answer is not playing hide and seek.’’ I can’t help but to poke at her at the end which makes her look at me with a glare.

‘’No. It’s way to open for hide and seek.’’ She replies with a straight and very serious face that immediately brings a smile to my face as I watch her push herself up so she’s standing, still holding the top of her head with her left hand ‘’I’m wiring.’’ She replies and makes me look to the old box of a computer on the table. Pressing a button, the screen comes to life, but only numbers are floating up constantly. And then it clicks.

‘’You’re on a job here?’’ I ask to which she shrugs and smirks.

‘’I’m helping up setting up the system. Old computers can’t handle anything to flashy. I’m nearly done too.’’ She explains and then snorts ‘’This is child’s play I’m finishing it up in 2 says instead a week. Its nice whenever someone underestimates you doesn’t it?’’ She says sarcastically crossing her arms, which only makes her breasts jump out more, through the grey graphic tee she’s wearing and the red flannel.

‘’Doesn’t everyone do that?’’ I tease back.

She narrows her eyes but smirks ‘’I’m sure you do it too don’t you? You’re just like everyone else.’’ but mid talk she glances at something past me, her smile widening for a moment which makes me turn to the side to see a lanky boy approach us.

‘’Excuse me where are the books about, anatomy? You know the easy basic stuff?’’ he asks eyes focused on her.

‘’Aw dude just go up to the first floor turn left, and on the way in the fifth row on the right, at the very end bro.’’ she replies back happily with a big smile, to which he nods along at her every word.

‘’Thanks.’’ He says but doesn’t budges away ‘’Are you new here?’’ he goes on making me huff which makes him look at me.

‘’Get lost, she’s busy.’’ I snap instead which erases the smug smile on his face. He raises his hands up.

‘’Chill out dude.’’ He says laid back but takes a step away ‘’See you later cutie.’’ He calls smiling and winks at Y/N that is smiling from ear to ear and nods faintly, while he walks away. I glare at her now. She’s flirting back with that loser. In front of me. What the hell is this day?!! I thought she likes me! He’s barely a kid! A mere boy!!!

‘’Hello Mr. Grumpy.’’ She states clearly amused, while I keep my expression the same as I continue to glare at her ‘’Ah come on, loosen up a little.’’ She says encouraging ‘’Do you even know how to have fun?’’ she asks kneeling down, but still remains in my point of view.

‘’When I roll around in the giant swimming pool that I’ve filled with cash. Only then.’’ I reply back and crack up at the stunned expression she immediately gives me when my words register in her mind.

‘’Oh fuck you!’’ she says as I laugh and hold onto my stomach her expression forever engraved into my mind ‘’For a second there I actually though you were telling the truth and I didn’t know if I should feel horrified or well…yeah…’’ she goes on, and now starts to pick tools up from around her, while try to bring it down, instead coming to a chuckle as she moves around and then just disappears underneath the counter.

‘’Oh, come on don’t be like that.’’ I coo seeing her shoes peek out. Sneakers. And mud on them. I’m not even surprised ‘’I thought you’re up for jokes.’’ Suddenly she is peaking over the table.

‘’You cracking jokes? Mr. Strictly-Business?’’ she mocks me back making me grin at her attempt. She disappears back under the table as I glance at my wrist watch.

‘’I am human you know.’’ I point out, now watching as she crawls out, and puts a heavy looking tool box on the counter desk, and gets up properly, her hands looking oily a bit to which she reaches for a cloth to wipe them.

‘’Are you sure?’’ she replies back still playing the serious card. Its only making me more amused her demeanour, and how adorably childish she is behaving.

‘’Are you done?’’ I ask instead glancing at the tool box that looks stocked up. She nods and throws the cloth into the box glancing around us.

‘’Just a few tweaks to do at home. And then I wait.’’ She replies turning to me ‘’What are you doing here though?’’ she frowns slightly, still glancing around.

‘’Came to get a book.’’ I reply simply which makes her turn to me and raise an eyebrow.

‘’Couldn’t your butler do that?’’ she smirks smugly as she probably thinks she just told the joke of the century.

‘’He doesn’t have the membership I do.’’ I reply straightening up and run my hands over my coat, for a moment, while she stares at me.

‘’Of course, you have a butler.’’ She throws her hands up in the air ‘’Why do I even…’’ she shakes her head instead ‘’I won’t bother you, from getting your book.’’ She raises her hands in a surrender manner and smiles ‘’Knowledge is power.’’ She states surprising me a bit but I nod.

‘’Yes, it is, indeed.’’ I agree with her ‘’What are your plans after you’re done here?’’

To that she smirks widely again ‘’Wouldn’t you like to know?’’ she teases to which I smirk again playfully.

‘’That is why I’m asking.’’ I reply matter of fact-ly to which she rolls her eyes.

‘’Grocery shopping. And then cooking. Someone very special gave me a very rare gift, that will require my attention for a few days.’’ She smirks at me as she starts to pick up her stuff together.

‘’Someone very special you say?’’ I ask smirking back, as she pulls on a proper jacket this time. A leather biker jacket. It oddly suits her very much.

‘’Yeah, he can be a real asshole at times, but deep down I think he is just a really sweet guy.’’ She goes on, and shuts the tool box tightly.

‘’You think?’’ I again ask and she leans over the desk towards me now.

‘’By the look of him, yes. There are mysteries to be discovered.’’ She narrows her eyes slightly, and tilts her head to the side as she examines me for a moment ‘’If he’ll let me.’’ she adds and leans back to pick up the tool box while I remain standing still and watching her in silence. Before I can say anything, the older librarian is returning back.

‘’Miss L/N all done for the day?’’ she asks eyes focused on the younger girl.

‘’Ah Miss Montenegro, yes. I’ll have to go fetch more cables and do a bit of programming. So, tomorrow evening consider it done.’’ she smirks cockily. The whole attitude, the cocky one…it suits her! The fact that she appreciates her own talent like this. It doesn’t suit everyone but she…she just got even more interesting and attractive in my eyes.

‘’Ah how wonderful! You’ve already surprised everyone frankly.’’ The old woman replies and turns to me ‘’Mr. Adler. What a pleasure to have you here again. I am so sorry for the wait.’’ She is suddenly stepping past Y/N that surprised takes a step back but glances at us silently ‘’What can I do for you, today?’’ the older lady smiles politely, but it’s clearly forced.

‘’Thank you but nothing. I didn’t get exactly what I intended to get in first place, but I got something better in return.’’ I explain with a smile as I watch the younger girl, take her leave out of the reception large round table system and walk up to me. I raise my arm up for her and she takes the hint, stepping over into my side, enabling me to wrap my arm around her shoulders.

‘’Have a good day Miss Montenegro, I’ll be seeing you tomorrow have a nice day.’’ Y/N greets and looks at me again. This close up she makes my breath hitch her E/C eyes focused only and solemnly on me ‘’Shall we?’’ she asks with a smirk, as I nod looking forward.

‘’We shall.’’

**~Reader’s P.O.V.~**

‘’I still don’t understand in the slightest why you don’t just get other people to bring you this instead of going on your own.’’ Rafe says with a slightly grumpy voice as he raises the heavy bags and puts them on the thick wooden dining table, meanwhile I close the door after him already grinning at the way he’s been acting since we had to stand in a long line in food store.

‘’That is such a you thing to say.’’ I breathe out, locking the door behind me automatically before I make my way over to the counter and pass him placing my own bags on the counter. He took mostly the heavier bags but not all of them. Stubborn proud bastard.

‘’Don’t be stupid.’’ He exclaims glaring at me as he’s standing across me at the end of the table still while I drop my bag with my tool box on the edge of the long kitchen island.

‘’In your presence? Never.’’ I reply sarcastically and start to pull out the items from the bags I’ve carried and are in front of me.

‘’You’re mocking me. Again.’’ He sighs and crosses his arms as he looks over at me. I can’t help but to laugh out loud instead at his demander. He’s throwing a silent tantrum basically. A friend of mine explained this to me once.

‘’You make it so easy!’’ I reply as I walk around and over to him, opening my arms up letting him know what I want to do but he still doesn’t budge, but he doesn’t move away either so when I reach him I wrap my arms around his lower torso instead and press myself slightly against him. He is taller than when I’m in heels. It’s kind of right our height difference ‘’Oh come on, I am just kidding.’’ I pout now as he continues to glare at me instead ‘’Rafeee….’’ I whine but he only drops his head down.

‘’I don’t take mocking lightly.’’ He replies back seriously. And he’s not budging I know when I see a lost cause, so I roll my eyes at his drama and let go of him.

‘’Boo hoo.’’ I go further on, and turn around with the intent to go clear the food out but his arms around suddenly around me making me halt, and take half a step back as he presses my back to his front arms tightening around me. I can feel his breath on the back of my neck which makes shiver, but a chuckle leaves his lips.

‘’You wound my heart.’’ He says in a low tone, as I raise my hands up over his to which his fingers reach up and half intertwine with my own. I smile at his ridiculous attitude as I look at the plant on the fridge, and lean my head back on his shoulder comfortably.

‘’You’re a big boy, you can take it.’’ I reply turning my head slightly to the side. He grins widely at my comment, showing his pearly white teeth as he straightens up a bit and looks at me properly from the side, but I don’t miss his eyes trailing down to my lips.

‘’Can you handle it?’’ it’s a dare. He is daring me on something. But I grin confidently and close the distance kissing him. I feel him smile into the kiss but he’s not holding back. Soon enough with a tug from his hand’s I’m spun around, my hands already in the back of his hair, his arm tightly around me one daring and sliding down to my ass, that I feel like he squeezes with delight. And I take that as a que to break the kiss, that leaves us both breathless. He looks down at me with hooded eyes and slightly dialled pupils.

‘’I think I can handle it.’’ I reply honestly and lean up to press a brief kiss to his lips, and then lean away. He goes after me for a moment until I duck under his arm and walk around, back to the counter showing him my back for the moment being ‘’Now help me sort the food out. I really, really don’t want the ice cream to melt, I bought a fortune of it.’’ I point out, quickly separating the things that need to go into the fridge, and the cupboards.

He snorts behind me and I hear the rustling of the bags ‘’Not even close darling.’’

**_*Evening*_ **

‘’I hope you like butter popcorn, because I don’t have the regular kind.’’ I call out in the silence of the night that fell just a few minutes ago. I glance up at the screen of the TV that’s settled on the long shelve that goes along the entire wall, on the wall opposite of my bed and on the left side of it. where I’m settled on now. I’m settled down sitting with my legs crossed while my laptop is quietly humming before me, the long HDMI cable laying over the bed and is reaching into the TV. Both screens are the same, Netflix opened, while I look around the many choices it offers.

I throw some more of the said butter popcorn into my mouth as I eat it. I glance up curiously towards the doors of my bedroom that is still opened to the closed doors of the smaller bathroom across my room. Lights are shut off downstairs and now the only light is coming from the TV besides the outside lights. It’s a rare night but he’s here because my room mates/ team mates are out and about for the day and night.

There is no answer back from the bathroom which makes me furrow my brows before I turn to the TV, now scrolling down the big list of recommendations actually. I let out a sigh as I can’t decide on my own on what to watch. I don’t know what he likes. Comedy I’m not sure. Science fiction? I’m going against everything that I like actually, and the choices look kinda boring.

I hum along the tune of a TV series I just saw a picture off. Taking one single popcorn into my hand I throw it up in the air and catch it as it falls down directly with my mouth. I grin proud of myself as I munch on it, and look at the bowl. I better stop if I intend to enjoy it while watching something.

‘’This is slightly big on me…’’ I suddenly hear his voice which makes my head snap to the side to watch Rafe walk towards me, hands fixing the dark red t-shirt that looks loose on him ‘’But it will do.’’ he sighs letting it fall as he looks at me expression not impressed as he pads barefoot across the wooden floor and over the carpet towards me. I can’t help but to just stare at him. The grey sweats, I can only imagine him without the shirt, that still hugs his shoulders and defines his muscles despite it hanging loosely around him.

‘’What?’’ he asks as he reaches the side of the bed and looks at himself. I gulp down the popcorn coughing on it.

‘’Um..n-o-o-thing-g…’’ I cough and turn away towards my nightstand where I reach for the bottle of juice I got myself ready while I feel the bed dip.

‘’Be careful!’’ he scolds me, making the bed more shift as I take in a big gulp of the sweet juice and wash down the popcorn. Hesitantly I turn around taking smaller sips from the straw of the bottle and watch him as he slips his legs underneath the cover.

‘’Surprisingly this is comfy.’’ He states as he rearranges the pillows behind him, and scotches closer towards the centre, arms raised up which show off his muscles even more. I’m about to choke again I can feel it but, then I gulp down and snort turning forward.

‘’What did you expect? That I slept on a cardboard bed?’’ I reply back which makes him chuckle.

‘’I don’t think so low of you Y/N.’’ He replies amused, his arm suddenly on my lower back. It’s warm and makes me turn back to him again ‘’You just manage to surprise me every time.’’ he admits honestly and offers a sincere smile. I manage a smile of my own back, and then turn forward to my laptop.

‘’Okay Mr. Finally-content, what do you wanna watch?’’ I ask slowly scrolling down, but he leans forward and up, sitting by my side his arm now reaching around my back, holding me close to him. I remain drinking sip by sip the juice instead, watching his profile as he seriously looks at the choices on the laptop screen.

‘’What do you usually watch?’’ he asks.

‘’I um…’’ I breathe as he turns to me with a small smile. He looks for the first time properly, relaxed and like he is himself ‘’Comedy, ski-fi, that kinda thing.’’ I reply his eyes not leaving me. He nods seriously as he looks at the screen of the TV again.

‘’Why did you choose drama then? Thrillers.’’ He adds on and turns to me with a small smile. I shrug as I stare back at him ‘’Did you think I’d like to watch something from here?’’ he leans closer hand reaching into the bowl for the popcorn.

‘’Maybe.’’ I reply my voice slightly cracking as I watch as he eats the popcorn with elegance. How the fuck?! Your asshole you don’t know what you are even doing to me…or no wait he knows EXACTLY what he is doing!!!!

He turns back and leans down to press a kiss to my forehead ‘’Thank you but…’’ he starts gently and places his right hand over mine that’s hovering over the pad for the mouse on my laptop that’s lying below my knees. He takes a hold of my hand and my pointing finger between his and moves it, so the mouse does the same. I don’t even focus on what he is exactly doing but on my breathing. I don’t want to give him the satisfaction for anything.

‘’It’s your choice tonight.’’ He says and looks at me finally. I take my eyes away from him, down to my laptop and at what he exactly did. We’re back on the Top recommendations.

‘’You sure you can handle it?’’ I tease now, his hand sliding down but still remaining on my arm, as I move the mouse now by myself. He leans down, and I feel his breath over my neck for a second before he rests his head on my shoulder.

‘’Definitely can handle it.’’

**~Rafe Adler P.O.V.~**

The silence gets broken again by her giggles. My fingers freeze for a moment over my phone that I’m holding as I listen to her instead, my mind stopping for a moment to take the sound it. Her giggles sound a bit like a child’s one. It is adorable in fact, when she does it genuinely. I can’t help but to glance to my left and towards her, still giggling. The colours from the TV highlight her face in different colours her eyes focused on it, while the smile doesn’t leave her face as another wave of giggles comes from her, tears appearing in her eyes.

Glancing forward a cartoon is playing on the TV. I’m not even surprised. I don’t even roll my eyes at that. A cartoon bringing a grown adult woman such joy. She is an odd person. But as I turn back to my phone, I am smiling as well. It’s ridiculous how easily she can’t bring a smile to my face.

I narrow my eyes as I take in a deep breath and try to focus back on the email I was reading through. But most of the content that is long; I forgot it. She laughs again completely distracting me, as my eyes scan the words but my brain doesn’t register them. This is insane. I sigh closing off the apps, and lock my phone. Reaching up and over, I place the slick black iPhone onto the night table and then roll onto my back to look at the glowing TV.

Silence falls between us again, the noise from the TV coming in a small volume. It’s not because it’s the middle of the night, her room is pretty sound proof in its design. It’s because of her. Because when I got an email an hour before and got into it, she lowered it herself so I could focus on the urgent business at hand. She even offered her laptop to me, but I of course refused. Suborn as she is, she lowered the volume instead and rolled onto her belly and distanced herself from me. Just to give me peace. It’s not like she didn’t try to slip away downstairs but I didn’t let her naturally.

I smile yet again as she breaks into laughter and covers her mouth with her hands, as in trying to keep quiet. But I can’t help, it her laughter badly muffled and the cartoon actually make me laugh out loud. And then I’m sitting up suddenly while she turns to me surprised, but I fall down next to her on my stomach, my arm sneaking over her back, while I lean into her slightly, head resting for the moment on the side of her shoulder as I laugh freely at the ridiculous cartoon that we are watching.

‘’All done?’’ she asks a smile adoring her face.

‘’They could set the world on fire for all I care.’’ I reply instead. When she doesn’t immediately comment, or make a funny sound I glance at her. She’s giving me a very unamused look, which makes me grin ‘’What?’’

‘’What a business man are you?’’ she replies turning slightly more towards me.

‘’The best.’’ I reply instead which she rolls her eyes at and makes me chuckle ‘’I can’t be there 24/7 anymore. I have other responsibilities. They can handle the little things themselves.’’ I shrug as I speak determined wanting to see her next reaction. She leans onto her left arm and watches me for a few moments, making me roll my eyes ‘’What now?’’ I ask curiously.

‘’I count as a responsibility?’’ she raises her right eyebrow which gives her some sort of an edge, to the slightly serious face she is making.

‘’Of course.’’ I reply ‘’Someone has to take care of you.’’ I reply back as if it’s the most logical thing in the world ‘’Save you from your own…clumsiness.’’ I switch up a word in the end.

‘’Whow you’re serious. You didn’t call me stupid this time!’’ she points out grinning widely.

‘’I never really meant it…’’ I start but she lets out a loud laugh.

‘’You so did!’’ she laughs as she rolls onto her back instead and laughs at me while I retreat my arm back, and glare at her trying to be serious but the smile won’t leave my face. I shake my head at her as she looks at me tears treating to fall from her eyes.

‘’No, I didn’t.’’ I reply simply and reach up as she calms down a bit, and stills as I run my thumb up over her left eye to remove the tear that spilled over. She watches me carefully with a smile on her face, still when I’m done and remains like that. As I watch her as well. I can’t help but to trail my fingers gently down her rosy cheek, my eyes trailing the curve of her lips, her nose, her eyelashes and her eyes looking bright with a type of spark in them.

‘’I know this might be a stupid question but: do you know what you’re doing?’’ she asks gently. But the question is so out of the blue, which makes me look at her slightly puzzled.

‘’Doing what exactly?’’ I tilt my head down slightly, as she bites her lower lip. Oh no.

‘’Us?’’ she asks instead of explains ‘’This whole thing am…’’ she mentions with her hands between us. I take the chance and reach for a hand that I intertwine our fingers together. She doesn’t protest but let’s now our joined hands drop onto her stomach.

‘’You’re not sure?’’ I ask her getting serious now.

She lets out a nervous laugh ‘’Honestly I have no idea what I am doing!’’ she admits, and my heart suddenly stops, my face falls as well but she’s quick and reaches with her free hand up to cup my cheek, making me look at her again ‘’But there is something about you…’’ she trails off suddenly as she takes me in like she is seeing me for the first time ‘’I’m not…’’ and then she sighs, and she is getting up while I mimic her, and let her take my other hand into hers as she settles herself to sit cross-legged before me, eyes focused on our joined hands at the moment. She is thinking of the right words to use. She’s cute even when she’s concentration.

‘’I’m not your regular girl.’’ She admits and looks at me ‘’Sure I like to dress up at times, but I won’t wear makeup every day and put effort into it or the way I dress. I like to be comfortable. I like food. Fast food too. I like to be brutally honest, if you ask me for advice I’ll spill the truth even though it may hurt like a sonavabitch.’’ She explains and I take every word in ‘’I don’t think I fit with you.’’ She admits finally furrowing her brows as she looks at me with sadness.

‘’Fit with me you say…’’ I sigh looking down at our joined hands ‘’I don’t even fit, where I should have…’’ I trail off now and look up at her still apologetic but now expectant expression ‘’I don’t fucking care if you fit with me or not, it’s not about that. I like you Y/N I don’t fucking care what anyone else thinks about it! Fuck them! I care about what you, that’s what matters to me.’’ I reach shake her hands off, and reach for her hips and with ease she goes along with me; she lets me pull her onto my lap. It’s feels like we’ve done this many times before; sat like this together, in a non-sexual way, which is new to me.

‘’You like me?’’ she asks. And the vulnerability in her tone, and the question itself makes me immediately grin widely while she looks scared at me, her hands rested on my chest. She’s warm.

Without a reply, I lean up to kiss her, wanting to prove myself. Sometimes actions speak louder than words ‘’I do. Very much. And it’s…terrifying.’’ I admit as I breath the kiss a look at her. I feel her hand reach up and cup my right cheek as she nods along my statement immediately.

‘’I’ve never had a serious relationship. I don’t know, and don’t expect me to act all boyfriend-ish because that’s not what I do and who I am.’’ I immediately go to the business at hand ‘’But you’re not just someone.’’ I finally offer a smile that falters ‘’I…I work. A lot. As you know. I’m not around a lot Y/N. I just…and you are going to have to be really honest with me right now because…’’ she interrupts me with a kiss now, that is more urgent. I grab onto the back of the large t-shirt that she is wearing the fabric smooth to the touch of my hands.

Taking away all the air in my lungs she breaks the kiss and looks at me, her small delicate hands holding my face in hers, her now wild E/C eyes are focused on my own intensively.

‘’If you need me to wait, I’ll wait for you.’’ She states determined not backing away as she holds me so close to her. Doubts immediately comes too tough, she is probably playing, she is a very good actress, this whole farce she is keeping it up well, she is saying exactly what I want to, so I can fall in her trap…

But the thoughts are broken instead. I bring myself to stop. I hold onto the back of the shirt tighter, and pull her closer, even more so I’m hugging her. I don’t miss the way her hands tighten around me, and she goes along silently, while my breath is getting slowly out of hand. What if she is telling the truth? If she is being really honest? What if this isn’t all a trick is she has been genuine the whole time?! No acting involved? Can she really be so dumb?

And that thought brings a smile to my face, despite the lack of air in my lungs. I almost jump when I feel one of her hands, slid over my back, my bicep. I look down to see her hand reaching for my own. Its bent awkwardly but she still remains silent. I reach for her hand, helping her and let her fingers wrap around my own, and pull my hand along, in between us. She slightly arches her back, and brings my hand flat down over her left breast. It takes me a moment to feel it; her pulse.

‘’Come on, breathe in and out with me.’’ she encourages silently, as she loudly takes in a breath of air and then exhales it. The next time she does it I follow her lead, and despite the slight strain in my lungs I do as she says. And soon enough we’re both breathing at the same time. I feel her hand sneak past my own, and being placed over where my own heart is. And we are beating as one.


End file.
